Sekuel: Andai
by Sannin chan
Summary: Dan ku harap kau pun menginginkan hal yang sama untuknya, Sakura.


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

WARNING: Sasu POV, OOC, Typo, dll

Sekuel Andai

By: Sannin Chan

Apa kabar mu di sana Sakura? Ku harap kau baik-baik saja, sebab di sini pun aku juga baik-baik saja. Seperti saat dulu kita masih bersama, hanya saja semua terasa berbeda karena tidak ada dirimu.

Apa kau di sana merindukanku Sakura? Ya, ku harap kau merindukanku Sakura, sebab aku pun demikian. Seperti musim semi yang merindukan tunas-tunas baru dari bunga sakura yang bermunculan saat dingin telah berakhir, demikianlah aku juga sangat merindukanmu Sakura.

Hari ini, Hana berumur 23 tahun Sakura, anak kita. Dia sangat cantik seperti dirimu. Matanya, rambutnya, senyuman di wajahnya, ketulusan dan cintanya. Semua yang ada pada dirinya persis seperti yang ada di dalam dirimu, Sakura. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, aku merasa seolah aku kembali ke masa lalu dan melihat dirimu. Seringkali ia menanyakan bagaimana rupa mu pada ku Sakura dan aku mengatakan jika "rupa ibu mu seperti rupamu". Andai kau masih ada di sini Sakura, mungkin kau juga akan mengartakan hal yang sama tentangnya.

Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatnya lahir di dunia ini, kemudian membesarkannya hingga ia berumur 23 tahun. Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintainya, sama seperti aku mencintaimu. Seluruh cinta dan perhatian yang ku punya kuberikan padanya semampu yang aku bisa. Aku melakukannya sebab aku tak ingin ia merasakan kekurangan cinta dan kasih sayang, meski pun itu tanpa cinta dari seorang ibu, tanpa cinta dari mu Sakura.

Aku tahu cinta sorang ibu tak akan pernah sama dengan cinta yang dimiliki oleh seorang ayah. Tapi cinta yang aku punya untuknya sama besarnya dengan cinta yang ku punya untukmu Sakura. Dan cinta itu akan terus ada untuknya dan juga untukmu Sakura, meski aku tahu waktu akan terus berlalu.

Hana berusia 23 tahun hari ini, itu artinya hari ini tepat 23 tahun sudah kau meninggalkanku Sakura, pergi meninggalkanku jauh ketempat yang tak bisa ku jangkau dengan apapun juga, kecuali dengan kematian. Ya, hanya kematian yang mungkin akan mempertemukan kita kembali.

Selama 23 tahun ini pula aku selalu mengaharapkan kehadiranmu di sisiku Sakura mengharapkan mu datang dan melihatku, walaupun aku tahu kita sudah berada di tempat yang jauh berbeda. Bodohnya aku yang selalu mengharapakn sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku tahu kau sudah berada di tempat yang sama dengan Kami-sama tetapi tetap saja sulit bagiku untuk tidak mengharapkanmu. Aku berharap kelak ketika kematian juga sudah menghampiriku, saat itu pulalah awal pertemuan kita kembali.

Ah ya, hari ini bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya, Hana akan menikah. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dan bahagia Sakura. Ia mengenakan gaun pernikahan yang dulu kau gunakan Sakura. Gaun itu tetap indah meski sudah lama. Aku selalu menjaga gaun itu Sakura, sesuai permintaanmu kalau kau ingin anak perempuanmu mengenakan gaun yang sama dengan yang kau gunakan di hari pernikahannya. Awalnya aku berniat untuk tidak memberitahukan mengenai gaun pernikahan itu Sakura, bukannya aku tak menepati janjiku terhadapmu, hanya saha aku takut ia tak akan suka sebab gaun itu sudah lama. Lalu seminggu sebelum pernikahannya Hana sendiri yang bertanya padaku "ayah, apakah gaun pernikahan ibu masih ada?", aku mengelus rambut di kepalanya dan mengatakan "kau ingin menggunakannya di hari pernikahanmu?". Kau tahu? Dia sangat senang mengetahui bahwa dia akan mengenakan gaun pengantin yang sama dengan yang kau gunakan. "Aku ingin terlihat cantik seperti ibu, ayah" ucapnya bahagia saat itu.

Rasanya berat melihat anak perempuan yang kau besarkan selama ini harus menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi aku tahu, Hana juga membutuhkan cintai dari seorang laki-laki yang bukan ayahnya, dan dia menemukan cinta itu pada Ken, yang kini telah menjadi suaminya. Ya, dia butuh kebahagaiannya sendiri bersama orang yang dicintainya. Aku berharap kelak ketika aku tak ada lagi di sisinya, dia tetap bisa bahagia karena sudah ada Ken di sisinya.

Hana bertanya padaku bagaimana ia harus bersikap sebagai seorang istri dan bersikap sebagai ibu yang baik kelak, ia juga menanyakan bagaimana ia harus mencintai suaminya. Awalnya aku bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaannya Sakura. Rasanya sulit bagiku sebagai seorang ayah menyampaikan sisi atau perasaan seorang istri atau ibu. Aku hanya mengatakan "cintai suami dan anakmu kelak dengan tulus, seperti ibu yang juga mencintai ayah dan juga mencintai dirim. Kau tahu? meskipun kamu belum sempat melihat dan merasakan secara langsung cinta dari ibu mu semenjak kamu dilahirkan, tapi ia sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali ibumu tahu ia tengah mengandung dirimu". Aku memeluknya setelah mengatakan hal itu dan aku berharap itu bukan pelukan terakhirku untuknya ataupun darinya. Aku tak bisa mengatakan banyak hal Sakura, hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan untuknya, aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Hana semenjak ia dalam kandungan untuk itulah aku mengatakannya.

Aku berharap Hana akan bahagia seperti kita, Sakura. Seperti kebahagiaan orang menanti musim semi kala tunas-tunas dari bunga Sakura bermunculan.

Aku berharap Hana akan memiliki cinta seperti kita, Sakura. Seperti waktu yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

Aku berharap Hana akan selalu setia pada suaminya, Sakua. Seperti kesetiaanmu pada ku meski dulu mereka tak pernah sekata.

Ya aku berharap yang terbaik untuk anak kita, Hana. Dan ku harap kau pun menginginkan hal yang sama untuknya, Sakura.

Review please?


End file.
